


The Daywalker

by comebackjessica



Series: Inventing The Universe – The Vampire Series [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Drama, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackjessica/pseuds/comebackjessica
Summary: Inspired by the awesome Discord discussions. Thoroughly amusing series set in 1984 and entirely possible since all of our favorite characters are vampires. It's the stories you never knew you needed and the hipster, Polaroid-Wielding-Vinyl-Records-Collecting Tommy you were never excited for but got anyway!





	The Daywalker

  
  
  
  


_ ©Mad Books Publishing House, Ltd., 2019 _

## 

Since Alfie was currently in excruciating bloody pain, he was trying pretty much everything he could to stay on top of things. How-fuckin’-ever… antagonizing the main bitch who put him in that situation in the first place might not have been his brightest hour:

“Alright, but tell me somethin’, ‘kay… How much did it cost?” He raised one hand, trying not to show how hard it was and how soon he regretted doing that. The heavy silver chain was slowly melting his skin off, and slowly going through the bone like acid. 

“How much did what cost?” Grace raised an eyebrow and took a small step back when Alfie’s fangs came out because of the pain. He couldn’t control them anymore; not with so much chain wrapped all around him. Blood trickled out the corner of his mouth and he started biting his tongue just to focus his brain on anything else. His very English, crooked-fucking teeth didn’t help the image since they made his fangs grow bigger and wonkier than any on any other vampire Grace had ever seen.

“A small fortune.” Grace gave him a cold smile and took another step back. “Anything for you, Mr. Solomons.”

“Actually, it’s spray paint mixed with silver particles. Works just as well,” May said, emerging from the dark corner and carefully avoiding the sun rays coming into the room through broken window shutters.

“Shut up,” Grace hissed at her and May just shrugged. 

“It was my idea.”

“May.” 

“Fine! Jesus. Go back to your interrogation, then.”

May lit a cigarette while Grace turned her attention back to their prisoner.

“Are you summoning him yet? Because you better be, Alfie.” Grace tugged on the chain, burning her own hands in the process but, unlike Alfie, they healed immediately after. 

Instead of telling her anything, Alfie spat out blood in her general direction and laughed like a madman. His crooked-ass fangs and shaggy beard only added to the image. Had this not been the early morning and she had full powers, Alfie knew that she was strong enough to pull his entire leg off. Thank fuck she chose the middle of the day for this kidnapping shit.

“He never told you, did he?” He asked, now with severe difficulty. 

“Tell me what?” She hissed impatiently.

“Doesn’t fuckin’ matter now, does it? He won’t come for me, you crazy bitch!” Alfie laughed again. “So you might as well just throw me out the fuckin’ window now!”

Not that Grace hadn’t considered ending their discussion this way. Solomons had always been an annoying man; basically was rubbing her the wrong way since 1921. That, however, was the moment when all of them heard footsteps and then a very polite knocking. 

“Grace.” Another light “tap, tap, tap” on the door. “Let me in, Grace,” the familiar voice from the other side of the door put Grace’s brilliant plan to a halt.

“What?” Grace turned towards May who dropped her cigarette on the floor. “How the fuck did he do that?! It’s noon!”

“Don’t fucking look at me, it was your fantastic idea!” May said and took out a small gun from her purse. Then, the door burst open and all of a sudden all Alfie could see was a bright light. 

The little shit brought a huge cannon UV lamp with him and was apparently planning on burning all of his ex’s alive. Well, two of them, at least. The light wasn’t focused on him, just the general direction of May and Grace. All of a sudden, Alfie was pretty grateful for the silver chain. 

That was the moment, however, when one of the women pulled the moth-eaten drapes down, in a desperate attempt to cover herself from the UV light, and the warm, golden afternoon glow suddenly poured into the room. It hit Alfie right in the face and the slow second-hand burn of the lamp was replaced with his whole body being on fucking fire. He screamed in agony but then the pain stopped as quickly as it started. Someone’s arms were tightly wrapped around him and, miraculously, it wasn’t Grace or May ready to tear his head off.

“Hmm. Fuckin’ finally.” Alfie hummed in contentment, barely able to make out Tommy’s shape with what was left of his eyes. The sunlight clearly finished the job. He could barely see now but what he could see was, well,  _ pretty fucking comforting. _ “There you are, Sunshine.”

“Don’t talk.” Tommy covered him with his body and put his bleeding wrist to Alfie’s mouth. “Drink.”

He didn’t have to tell Alfie twice. He sucked eagerly on the blood as Tommy forcefully peeled the silver chain off of him and quickly pulled him out of the room. The first thing Alfie did after partially regaining his eyesight was to immediately look for Grace and May but they were nowhere to be found. Obviously, he hoped they burned and that would be the end of it, but his instincts told him otherwise. Shame, though, that the said instincts didn’t flare up before these two kidnapped him and dragged him into this fucking abandoned hotel to torture his old ass.  _ Useless… _

As soon as Tommy hid with him in a safe dark corner, he let Alfie drink from him again. The wounds and burns healed slowly and he knew he had to get Alfie some fresh blood really soon but this would have to be enough for now. 

Now, the story of this particular conflict, the great spousal wars between Grace, May, Tommy and… well, frankly himself as the third wheel did not start in this century, this much Alfie figured. How come that neither of the women knew their man was a daywalker, however, well, that just showed Alfie that despite everything Tommy was still his, and they kept their secrets.

“They thought you’d burn if I summoned you,” Alfie said as soon as he regained control of his face. Tommy helped him up, with some difficulty, and made a brave attempt towards the stairs. With visible amusement, Alfie noticed that Tommy’s skin was still glowing from the sun exposure. “Have I told you recently that you look particularly radiant, darlin’?”

“Many times.” Tommy helped him down the stairs and on the next floor managed to find a decent enough room with a decent enough bed.

“Fuck,” Alfie grunted in pain as Tommy helped him lie down.

“Sleep now, Alfie. I’ll find you some food,” Tommy said and went to the window to make sure the shutters were completely closed. 

“You mean to tell me, right, that you’re leaving me unsupervised, luv?” 

Tommy considered this for a bit.  _ Really  _ considered it. The last time he left Alfie alone, he got kidnapped. And the time before that, he created random progenies after getting coked up on some drug dealer's blood. And the time before that...

“Move,” he ordered before begrudgingly getting in bed with Alfie. 

Why did it all feel like Alfie’s wicked plan, Tommy had no idea. He was used to the feeling, though. Had the comfort of nearly sixty years to do so. Speaking of which… Wasn’t yesterday the anniversary of it all?

“Happy second birthday, Thomas Shelby,” Alfie murmured sleepily, wrapping a heavy arm around Tommy’s waist. “Hope you had fun rescuing your maker, mate. Gonna get you a proper gift tomorrow, though.”

Yes, apparently it was. Figures that Grace would pick that specific date for all this drama.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Tommy turned around to look at him closely and examine the burns and scarring on Alfie’s face. “Go to sleep, Alfie.”

“Look at us, right,” Alfie gave him his trademark smirk, not even considering sleeping an option. “It’s like fucking Paris all over again.”

“It really isn’t.”

“Kinda is, though. I’m bruised and beaten, right, you’re all sparkly and fed up, there’s a revenge-thirsty lass hunting me…”

“Grace is not–”

“A lass? Fuckin’ revenge-thirsty?” Alfie snorted dismissively. “I don’t know, Tommy. They both seemed pretty pissed off to me, mate.”

“They’re pissed at me. Not you. It’s not personal.”

“Looked to me like both were takin’ things pretty personal.”

Tommy went silent for a while and Alfie just sighed when he got no response.

“Whatever, mate. She’s your fucking wife, you deal with her. It’s been long enough, though, I can tell you that.”

“Another twenty-five years wouldn’t hurt, eh?” Tommy barked into the pillow.

“Dunno, mate. Got a pretty distinct fuckin’ feeling like it could hurt  _ me. _ ”

Tommy emerged from hiding in the dirty bedsheet and kissed Alfie, slowly and deliberately, though very carefully since the other man’s fangs were still  _ pretty fucking there. _

“Are you airing them out?” Tommy asked and Alfie just laughed and pulled him closer for another kiss. 

“Shut up and kiss me, Glitter Boy.” He caught Tommy’s fist before it could reach his stomach. “And you can’t hit me today, Tommy. I’m a fuckin’ invalid.”

“And whose fault is that?” Tommy barked but reciprocated the kiss very eagerly. 

“I’m gonna say yours, birthday boy.”

“How?!” Tommy suddenly sat up, ready to argue again. “Fifty-eight fuckin’ years as a fuckin’ vampire, Alfie, and I’m still–”

Not really willing to hear the end of that sentence, Alfie grabbed Tommy’s wrists and pulled him back in – still pretty fast for an injured undead.

“You, Tommy, told me to get my shit and never come back, remember?”

“Oh, and that’s suddenly my fault?!” Tommy whined.

Alfie looked at him for a good minute and finally released his wrists. 

“You’re right, Sunshine,” he said seriously. “It’s all Grace’s fault, innit?”

“Oh my fucking God!” Tommy fell back on the pillow. “I give up. You’re fuckin’ hopeless.”

“And you still saved me from the First Wives Club, darling,” Alfie said smugly and pulled Tommy back in for a cuddle. 

“I’m starting to regret that, y’ know?” Tommy sighed and turned on his side to let Alfie be the big spoon. “Now go the fuck to sleep, Alfie. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make Grace the villain 'cause she sucks – get it?


End file.
